Project: SpEd
by Sailormoonhannah
Summary: Pills, stupid people, and friggin’ Yomas. How’s a girl supposed to get through SpEd? Not to mention the baka that she keeps running into. This is Sailor Moon as seen through the eyes of a SpEd student. Welcome to my world now... mwuhahaha
1. Prolog

_Author's Note: I'm glad some people were not scared away by reading my summery. This is gonna be a romance, humor, and action Sailor Moon fan fiction. I'm not sure about the humor though; I'm kinda slow at that... This is only the prolog to the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. And that hurts me deep.

* * *

_

Prolog

It was a sunny day. Usagi decided that she was going to skip school. Because who needs to go to school when its sooo nice out and you get distracted by Hyperactive SpEds? But to be fair, she is one herself.

She has emotional problems, major mood swings, little slow on the uptake, and a hopeless romantic. Baaddd mix.

Counting on her fingers Usagi says, "Okay, so, first, breakfast, then comics, then ice cream, then the arcade, then lunch, and –"

CRASH!

"Owww! What is your frickin' problem man? I skipped school so I could GET AWAY from bakas like you!" Usagi screams.

He looks down at her scornfully, but with a smirk, "You're the one who ran into ME, remember? And skipping school isn't such a bright idea, seeing that you aren't so bright as it is..." He says, and turns away, without giving poor little Usako a chance to shout colorful profanities at him.

Very pissed off, and very annoyed, she angrily marches down the street, to McDonalds, which just happens to be where she was heading in the first place, while muttering incoherently about stupid people and what should be done with them.

As she walks, she hears a loud, angry, noise coming from behind a dumpster. Fearfully peering around the edge of the dumpster, she sees a small, black, cat, struggling to get a band-aid off it's forehead.

Being the animal lover that she is, she captures the distressed cat, and peels the band-aid off its head.

The cat looks at her, and then a loud beeping noise emerges from Usagi's watch, interrupting the moment.

"Shit! It's 10 o'clock already! I was supposed to have breakfast by now!" Placing the cat down, she takes off at a sprint, that could get her in the Olympics if she tried, and runs off to McDonalds to start her day.

Later on, at the arcade, Usagi is feeling much better, with her stomach full of ice cream, and her bag full of manga. She sees the tall, handsome, arcade dude, Andrew, who smiles and goes to meet her.

"Hey Usa, playin' hooky again?" He teases.

"Yup!" Usagi says, smiling.

"Usagi... you don't wanna have to stay back? Do you? I mean, you're already in a special school as it is..."

"Yeah, but I'm there because I misbehave, not because I'm stupid." Usagi replies.

Just then, the guy from this morning walks in.

"Oh, really? You'd never know..." he says.

"Hey Mamoru! How's it going? Do you two know each other?" Andrew asks.

"No and I don't want to know an arrogant asshole like him anyways!" Usagi growls, and stalks off to the counter, and waits for her chocolate milk shake that she orders every day.

Andrew looks at Mamoru, "Looks like you do know each other, what was that about? Usa's usually a nice kid."

Mamoru glares at Andrew, "That stupid odango autama ran into me today. She was muttering about coming here and then she ran into me. She fell on her ass, started yelling, and I walked away. That was the first time I ever saw her."

"Falling on her butt seems normal, but I've never known her to be so violent." Andrew responds.

Usagi, still sitting at the counter, over hears this, and screams, for all to hear, "I DO NOT FALL ON MY BUTT ALL THE TIME, YOU BASTERD!"

Realizing what she has done, Usagi blushes, and hangs her head in embarrassment.

Both Andrew and Mamoru are utterly shocked, and Andrew goes to make her an extra large and extra thick milk shake just like she always orders.

When he sets the huge drink in front of her, she smiles a huge grin and says "Thanks! Sorry about that... But I'm feeling much better now!" And starts reading one of her new manga.

Once she is finished, she plops a five-dollar bill on the counter, and, waving goodbye, heads home. On her way out the door, Mamoru, who's sitting in a corner, can't let her have the last word and says, "Watch where you're going next time, odango autama! Who knows, you might bump into some pervert and get kidnapped or something!"

Usagi spins around, stalks up to Mamoru, and innocently says, "Oh, you mean a nasty pervert like you?" ands turns around and skips out of the arcade.

Usagi goes home, eats a huge lunch, and goes to her bedroom to relax and read manga. When she opens the door, she notices a breeze, and sees that the window's open. Which is strange, since she lives in a bad area of town, and she always locks her windows. She suddenly notices the black cat from this morning sitting on her bed. She stares at the cat dumbly and then notices a cresset moon bald spot where the band-aid was, while the cat looks her up and down. This goes on for about three minutes.

The cat opens it mouth, and out of nowhere, a young women's voice says, "Hi there Usagi! Thanks for this morning, that band-aid was messing with my radar."

"You have radar. I must be dreaming..."

"No Usagi, you aren't dreaming. You're the one I've been looking for."

"You've been looking for me? Why?" Usagi asks, confused.

"I've searched for you because you are Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. And I'm Luna, your advisor."

Usagi walks past Luna, lays down on her bed, says, "Goodnight Luna." and buries her head in the pillows.

Luna walks over to Usagi, jumps on her back and yells in her ear, "Usagi, you are not dreaming! Get you're ass up NOW!"

Usagi jumps up, and Luna jumps off her just in the nick of time. "Listen you baka nekko! I do not want to be your stupid champion of 'Justice'. Leave me the hell alone!"

"But Usagi, you have to do it! You're the chosen one. There's no one else." Luna says, and does a flip in mid air.

A lovely, pink and sparkly brooch falls onto the bed.

Usagi, with stars in her eyes says, "If I be you're 'Champion of Love and Justice' can I have that?"

"Yes, of course, you need that anyways to transform."

Usagi snatches the brooch, puts it on, and starts admiring herself in the mirror.

"Usagi, this is not a game. You have to be serious."

Usagi ignores her.

Luna bites Usagi, who stops admiring herself to glare at the cat, and Luna says, "Just repeat after me, 'Moon Prism Power Makeup'."

"Um, okay, 'Moon Prism Power Makeup!"

She starts spinning around, glows a pretty pink, and ribbons cover her while she transforms. Once the transformation is complete, she instinctively strikes a pose. Looking in the mirror, she says, "Oh. My. God. You were telling me the truth?"

"Of course I was telling you the truth."

Usagi hears people screaming in her head, and has a vision of the park in the middle of town. She tells Luna what she hears, and Luna jumps and says, "An Yoma! We must go!"

"Huh? I don't wanna!"

* * *

_Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Please read and review. Every little bit helps, since this is my first fanfic. I'd like to thank my handy, dandy, scribe, Sohmas4me, and please read her fan fiction 'True Heart Of A Fan'. It's really good! Stay tuned for Chapter one, coming to computers near you next week!_


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Note: Hello everybody! I think I should explain something very important right now and get it over with... This fan fiction is pretty much all the seasons of Sailor Moon condensed. This means if you haven't seen up to season, five you aren't going go understand some parts. It is mostly based on the first season though. The reason I'm doing this is because I needed certain characters in the fanfic now instead of in chapter 74. I use some of the dub, a.k.a. EVIL, names, and some original names. The relationship parings go as so, Usagi/Mamoru, Rei/Seiya, Ami/Tiaki, Minko/Yaten, Makoto/Andrew, and Haruka(Uranus)/Michiru(Neptune). Read Sohmas4me! If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be reading this at all, since she types it all up._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. And that sucks ass big time._

Chapter 1

"Usagi, USagi, USAgi, USAGi, USAGI, **USAGI**! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, YOU SPEDIFIED REJECT!" Shingo screams.

Usagi opens one eye, blinks, and falls asleep again. Luna jumps on the bed, and bites Usagi on the ankle.

Usagi jumps up and screams, "Why the fuck did you do that? I was having the bestest dream about Andrew."

Luna, shaking her head, says simply, "You're late."

Ohmygod! I only have 10 minutes before my bus picks me up! AHHHHHHH!" Usagi screams and proceeds to run about the room, screaming her head off, and getting nothing done. She finally runs to the bathroom, grabbing clothing along the way, and washes her face and gets dressed. All the while berating Luna that she should have been woken up earlier.

Luna looks up and Usagi, shakes her head, and says, "It's not my fault that you didn't get up when the alarm clock went off."

"Really? Then why was I up until 2:00 in the morning? Oh, I remember. You made me go and fight a Yoma!" Usagi says in a sarcastic voice.

Luna is so surprised that Usagi has a good comeback, that she is speechless.

"Err! I don't have time for this!" Usagi exclaims, and runs off to the kitchen to eat breakfast, and to take her pills.

Just as Usagi is about to take a bite of toast, she hears a loud horn beep in front of her house.

"Shit! She's already here! And I didn't even get to eat any breakfast!" Usagi wails, grabbing her bag, and running out the door.

Once in the cab, the driver starts rambling on about all her gross problems. Usagi immediately grabs her Discman, puts the headphones on, and My Chemical Romance starts blasting her eardrums.

"Well they're never gonna get me. Like a bullet through a flock of doves! To which, this war against your faiiith in meeeee. Your life will never be the same!" Usagi sings along to her favorite song. And the ride to school continues this way for about half an hour.

Once she gets to school, she realizes that she forgot her lunch. Again.

_Oh, shit! I didn't eat any breakfast, and now I have no lunch! Errrrrr!_ She thinks.

But before she completely loses it, a low voice says her name.

"Yo! Usagi! How's it going?" the voice says.

Usagi spins around, and is greeted by a tall, dark haired, young man, with mischievous eyes, and a mocking, but easygoing face. It's Seiya, one of the best looking guys in the school, who just happens to be Usagi's partner in crime.

"Hey! You up for a dance party in Nunnan's office third period?" He asks. (_AN: This is what the students do to piss the teachers off, and to have some fun._)

Usagi gives him a big grin, and says, "Oh course! You got the 'stuff'? Or did they confiscate it?"

"Nope. I got 'em." He replies.

"Good. See ya there third!" Usagi says and happily skips off to math.

But as soon as she enters the room, her good mood is shattered. The annoying, little, fucktard, Walter, meows at her as she enters the room (that's how he greats people).

She gives him a glare that could kill him if glares could.

He goes, "Eep!" and starts to apologize a million times. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm sorry! I'm not supposed to meow at you!"

"Shut the fuck up. You meowing little freak!" She says through clenched teeth.

Walter immediately goes silent.

"Good. Now leave me alone." Usagi says.

The teacher, Mike, says, "Usagi, you can ask Walter to do that in a more... nice way."

Usagi gives him a look and says, "I'm not in the mood, Mike. Okay?"

"No. It is not okay. You have to be respectful and appropriate. And you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Mike." Usagi says.

She goes to a desk, sits down, and waits for Mike to tell her to do her work.

Mike walks over and says, "Usa. What should you have out on you desk right now?"

She looks at him with a playful smile on her desk and says, "I don't know Mike. What should I have on my desk right now?"

Mike walks over to a shelf, selects a folder and puts it on her desk. "That." he says, point at the black folder.

"Oh all right!" Usagi says, "If it makes you happy, Mike."

He sits down, and a few minutes later, a loud beeping noise comes from Usagi's watch.

Usagi groans, "This sucks!"

Mike looks up at her and says, "Usa. Language!"

Usagi smiles sweetly at Mike, "Oh, but the word 'suck' isn't a swear, it's an action." She informs him.

Mike blushes, and says, "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom. I really need to go." Usagi says. "So can I go? Can I?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you're gonna come back..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No wandering and no, as you put it, 'jumping on the party train'." With that, Usagi runs to the bathroom.

Once she is sure no one else is there, she opens her communicator and yells at Luna.

"What the fuck do you want! I'm at school!"

"I know you're at school, but there is another Yoma at the park. You need to get over here right now!"

"No Luna! I can't leave again! If they find out, I'm gonna have to go to summer school!" Usagi whines.

"Innocent people could get hurt or even die. And you're sitting there, worrying about summer school?" Luna yells, "You have to get over here NOW! People are getting their energy sucked out of them!"

"Okay. But you're gonna have to give me at least 40 minutes. I don't have a car you know!" Usagi says.

Not waiting for an answer, she shuts off the communicator, and stomps off back to Mike's class, where she proceeds to get kicked out of class.

She then runs to find Seiya and tells him, "Sorry, I can't come to the party after all. I gotta go."

"You got guts, kid." Seiya says.

Usagi blushes, then runs out of the school. She ditches the security guards that are following her, and transforms into Sailor Moon. She runs to the park so fast that she's just a blur.

Once she gets to the park, she sees unconscious people everywhere. She gasps when she sees Luna fighting the Yoma and losing.

_Author's Note: I know you didn't get to read about Usagi fighting the first Yoma but in the next chapter, she will fight the Yoma and you will be able to read about it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I really don't like them. In fact, I hate them so much that I yell at people when they put them in their fanfics. But Sohmas4me made me do it. So, you can go and yell at her. I live for your reviews! I'd like to thank TropicalRemix and Sohmas4me for reviewing... It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that someone is reading my fic. I will always give a shout out to whoever reviews. Bye! See you next week!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's note: Hi peoples. Sorry about the lateness. My wonderful scribe person, Sohmas4me, has been in trouble lately. Her father was very angry at her, and when he's angry, he's über scary. Hides behind desk Oooh, I hope he didn't hear that! Oh yeah, if you're reading this, please review, I feel so0o0o0o unloved. It's just not fair! When I read any fanfic, I ALWAYS review. But here, only two different people have reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the first, second, and fifth season uncut though… I'm working on the other two…_

Chapter two

_Oh no!_ Usagi thinks, _Not Luna!_

Without thinking about the consequences, Usagi yells, "Yo, Yoma! Over here! Get the fuck away from my cat!"

The Yoma turns, sees Sailor Moon, gives a wicked grin, and starts chasing her around the park.

"Energy!" It rasps.

Suddenly, a red rose speeds out of the sky, and stabs the Yoma in the arm.

A tall man, with tuxedo, cape, and a white mask is standing on a nearby tree.

"Sailor Moon! You can do better than this! I know it!" He tells her, while thinking, _Wow, those are some nice legs._

Sailor Moon, with hearts in her eyes, looks up at him, and says, "Oh yes, of course Tuxedo Mask!"

While this exchange is going on, the Yoma is standing off to the side, looking back and forth between Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask, not sure what to do.

Sailor Moon looks back at the Yoma, smiles sweetly, and says, "Okay, I'll pay attention to you now! Moon Tiara Action!" And turns the Yoma into dust.

She turns around to see what Tuxedo Mask thinks of her victory, but is devastated to find that he has disappeared.

Then Sailor Moon remembers Luna. She runs over to where Luna is and picks her up.

"Are you okay? You sure that you're okay? Should I take you to the vet? Are you okay?" She frantically repeats over and over and over.

"Yes! I am okay! But you should have gotten here sooner!" Luna scolds.

"I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! If anything happened to you, I'd go insane!" Sailor Moon yells. (_AN: Either she would go insane, or return to sanity, it depends on how you look at things._)

All around her, people are waking up.

"This is out cue to leave." Luna tells Sailor Moon, "You should go back to school now."

"WHAT? I have to go BACK? Right after you made me ESCAPE? I'm going to the arcade!" Sailor Moon informs Luna.

"You are not going to the arcade!" Luna tells Sailor Moon.

"Yes, I am! And I'm gonna detransform now." Sailor Moon says and runs behind a couple of bushes.

Usagi pops out of the bushes, and heads towards the arcade all the while singing, "Chocolate Milkshake! Chocolate Milkshake! All for me! Chocolate Milkshake!" (_AN: This is a little shout out to Fruits Basket. SHIGURE ROCKS MY SOCKS!_)

_**CRASH!**_

Without looking at the person she crashed into, Usagi stands up and starts to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, you see, I was just turning a corner, and I wasn't paying attention." She calmly explains.

"Yeah, whatever, odango atama."

"Oh. It's you." Usagi says.

"What's that supposed to mean, odango atama?"

"It means that you are an EGOTISTICAL BASTARD! And another thing, DON'T CALL ME ODANGO ATAMA!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, it's a free country, odango atama."

"ERRRRR!" Usagi screams, stalks off to the arcade.

Mamoru calmly walks off in the same direction.

Usagi turns around, sees Mamoru, and screams, "Jerk-wad! What are you doing following me?"

"I'm not following you. We just both happen to be going in the same direction."

"Yeah, right, you nasty stalker!"

"As if anyone would want to stalk YOU."

By this time, they are already at the arcade.

Andrew sees them arguing out side, and comes out to greet them.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" He asks. "Usagi, did you skip school again?"

"No, no, no, no! I went! I swear I went! But then I left." She says.

"Same thing, Usa." Andrew tells her.

"Nope its called cutting school, not skipping." Usagi says.

"You shouldn't be doing either of them, odango atama." Mamoru points out.

"This is none of your business, ass-wipe!" Usagi screams.

Andrew glances around nervously, and stage whispers, "You guys, you cant fight today! There are little kids at the arcade today. No swearing, no fighting, verbally, or physically, and most of all, NO DEATH GLARES! First time I see any of this, you get a warning, second time, you're kicked out for the rest of the day."

"Andrew, he's the one who starts it. He's always calling me names!" Usagi wines.

"Oh, grow up!" Mamoru tells her.

"You're the one who needs to grow up! Calling girls names and all…"

"First warning, both of you!" Andrew says.

They grumble and walk inside.

"How about I treat you guys to a racing game?" Andrew says.

"Yay! I love racing games!" Usagi says.

"Sure, whatever." Mamoru says.

They sit down at the game, and pick out their cars. Mamoru picks a red Ferrari, and Usagi picks a pink Mustang convertible.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" The game says.

About a minute into the game, Seiya pops his head right next to Usagi, and says, in a suggestive tone, "Hey! Usa! So… why'd you leave? The party was no fun without you. So I decided I'd leave too."

Usagi jumps, the car crashes, and she almost swears, but stops her self, last second.

"Seiya… you made me lose! And I was… not finished yet!" Usagi says.

"Either way, you would have lost." Mamoru points out.

Usagi chooses to ignore him. But Seiya, on the other hand…

"Dude! What's your problem? Don't be mean to m-… Usa." Seiya says, almost saying 'My Usa.'

"I'll treat odango however I want!" Mamoru says, not sure why Seiya pisses him off so much.

Seiya chooses to ignore this comment, and instead asks Usagi, "Want a milkshake? I'm buying!"

"Course!" Usagi tells him, trying not to be too obvious that she's madly in love with him. (_AN: Or so she thinks…_)

While they are sitting at the counter, happily chatting about all the crazy people in their school, Mamoru sits in a dark corner, drinking a coffee, brooding, and thinking _Why do I have the erg to kick that guy's ass?_

Author's Note: This was a very hard chapter to write, seeing that Sohmas4me was über hyper, and I wanted to kill her for being so fucking annoying. I also hate Seiya, but he's essential to the story…

_Okay, here is a little addition to the author's note section… You get to hear what the characters think of my fanfic!_

_Mamoru: How dare you Sailormoonhannah! That scoundrel and my beautiful Usako!_

_Usagi: Why are you making me fight with my love!_

_Seiya: I really like this chapter! Please write more like this one, maybe Usa and I can visit all the bases… (Usagi screams, "PERVERT" and Mamoru warns Seiya, "Don't even think about it.")_

_Andrew: Sailormoonhannah, please keep them from fighting… I'm loosing all my customers._

_Sailormoonhannah: Andrew, I feel your pain. Mamoru, sorry, but its part of the plot. Usagi, stop whining, it's gonna be all happy in the end. Seiya, one more hentai comment from you, and you're gonna be killed off in the next author's note!_

_All other Sailor Senshi: Hey, when is it our turn to come out and have some fun?_

_Sailormoonhannah: You'll get your turn, I promise. (In the background: 'World Shaking!') NO! DON'T KILL ME! AHHHHH!_

_I know I'm crazy, but please comment on my craziness. REVIEW!_


	4. AN

Hi there people! its me! I will not be updateting untiil my srcib comes home from camp because I cannnot do this without her sorry! but I dont think there is anyone reading this anyway

See ya soon!

-Sailormoonhannah


End file.
